Failure
by pierrot6
Summary: Incluso cuando dicen que son almas gemelas, a veces simplemente no funciona


Me encontré estos apuntes por ahí. Cuando los releí pensé que eran lo suficiente decentes como para subirlos aquí. Este one-shoot tiene un significado especial para mi. Creo que se explica solo.

No es usuk normal, es solo un capítulo de como no funcionaría el usuk. Disculpen tanto pesimismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Failure<strong>

No sé. Era algo que tenía que pasar. Ahora sé que era obvio para todos excepto para mí. América tenía otra clase de sentimientos por mí. No de los que un alumno le tiene a su tutor. Después de pensarlo me sentía como un idiota. América estaba enamorado de mí. Desde que era pequeño siempre me tuvo un cariño especial, no le gustara que estuviera alejado de él por mucho tiempo y en ocasiones se mostraba celoso. Cuando era un pequeño era realmente encantador... Pero... Nunca pensé las consecuencias que esto tendría cuando creciera.  
>No sé en qué momento las cosas cambiaron tanto. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos saliendo. Comenzó como algo estúpido. Solo salíamos al cine turnándonos en elegir la película. Luego llegó el primer beso. No pudo pasar mucho antes de que pusiéramos en claro los sentimientos.<br>Tenía una relación con él. Después de tanto tiempo de ser atormentado con la soledad, él se encontraba a mi lado. Pensé que no duraríamos mucho, que no lo tomaría en serio y que era un simple juego para él. No tenía idea de que pudiera llegar a ser tan detallista, tan atento... Era realmente extraño verlo de esta manera. Siempre llevaba su auto-impuesta imagen de "héroe", pero conmigo se permitía ser de nuevo ese niño inseguro y caprichoso. Volvía a dejarme cuidarlo. Pero no era igual. Una vez le había entregado todo a mi antigua colonia y no me atrevería a hacerlo de nuevo, o por lo menos tendría que pasar bastante tiempo para que lo volviera a hacer y me entregara completamente a él.  
>Ambos somos un par de naciones ocupadas. Ambos tenemos problemas y desgraciadamente vivimos separados por un enorme océano. Vernos no era fácil y de serlo, no podíamos hacerlo seguido. Yo, el que alguna vez no creyó en relaciones estables, a distancia o si quiera en el amor, ahora me encontraba forzando las cosas para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con alguien que creía que valía la pena.<br>Luego la pregunta llegó a mi cabeza ¿de verdad valía la pena? Es decir... Lo que yo sentía por él, lo que él me hacía sentir... Ese temblor en las rodillas cada vez que me quedaba esperándolo porque se le había hecho tarde, esa sonrisa estúpida que se apoderaba de mi rostro cada vez que estábamos juntos solo porque queríamos, esa urgencia de verlo... De sentirlo. Todo eso era real y era estúpidamente maravilloso como si fuera sacado de alguna novela cursi o de esas novelas que me negaba a ver con él. Pero entre esos momentos había otros. Momentos de frustración por no tenerlo cerca, en que la distancia era demasiada en que me preguntaba si realmente valía la pena contestar el teléfono y escuchar su voz, solo para sentir un agujero en el pecho, como si me hubieran robado un. Pedazo de mí. A veces me negaba a verlo, pero simplemente porque no quería extrañarlo. Solo quería olvidar la sensación de su calor en mi piel. Lo evitaba, trataba de no verlo un tiempo, estoy seguro de que incluso lo llegué a lastimar, pero no era nada que no le hubiera advertido antes. Desde el principio sabía que todo esto ocurriría. Que no seríamos inmunes a la distancia y que ambos teníamos caracteres muy fuertes.  
>No sé ni en que estaba pensando cuando empecé la relación con él. Tal vez quería llenar ese espacio que él mismo había dejado antes, pero no me permitiría entregarle todo de nuevo. No podía arriesgarme a, eso. La idea de que me dejara de nuevo... No creo poder volver a soportarlo...<br>Podría ser por mi culpa. Podría ser yo el engrane que falla en la relación sin querer entregarle todo, evitándolo por ratos, teniendo un maldito carácter que pareciera que tengo un trastorno bipolar. En un momento queriendo lanzarme encima de él y el siguiente no querer volverlo a ver. Pero la culpa no solo era mía. Quizás no éramos engranes hechos para encajar el uno con el otro.  
>A veces era demasiado infantil, egoísta y caprichoso. Quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera y quería que yo igual lo obedeciera. Yo podía llegar a ceder, pero JAMAS dejaría que alguien (y menos mi propia ex-colonia) me manipulara y me dijera que hacer. Trataba de chantajearme con la excusa de que no nos veíamos seguido y de que de alguna manera yo me avergonzaba de la relación sin tomar en cuenta de que esa era simplemente mi manera de ser, no soy exactamente la clase de personas que le gusta que lo vean besándose con alguien más.<br>Ya estaba cansado. Luego de un tiempo la relación no avanzaba. Nos estancábamos en problemas pero usábamos el poco tiempo que compartíamos solo para estar juntos. Pero los logros, los sentimientos, las preocupaciones habían desaparecido. Se había vuelto una relación meramente superficial con una infinidad de problemas que preferíamos ignorar.  
>Y ese fue el momento en que decidí que hasta ahí llegaría.<br>No faltaron lágrimas.  
>Ni palabras hirientes.<br>Ni súplicas.  
>Es extraño verlo sin todo ese orgullo encima.<br>Seguramente pensó lo mismo.  
>No se qué haré ahora.<p>

Uno pasa demasiado tiempo de su vida armándola al rededor de una sola persona que cuando se aleja solo le queda esa sensación de estar perdido.  
>Agradecía el tiempo que pasé junto a él, pero quizás si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.<br>Si nunca me hubiera acercado a él.  
>Si no me hubiera volteado a ver.<br>Tal vez ambos podríamos llegar a ser felices. Lejos el uno del otro.


End file.
